<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Different This Time by LexoLuthoro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502243">It's Different This Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexoLuthoro/pseuds/LexoLuthoro'>LexoLuthoro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Based On An AU - Fandom, Watchmen, Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>It's based on an AU that has been going since 2009, M/M, This is mildy non canonical and I only really wrote it for me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexoLuthoro/pseuds/LexoLuthoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian shows up at Dan's place, sex ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Dreiberg &amp; Adrian Veidt, Dan Dreiberg/Adrian Veidt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Different This Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light<br/>
Burn<br/>
Inhale<br/>
Hold<br/>
Exhale</p>
<p>Clink<br/>
Pour</p>
<p>Clink<br/>
Pour</p>
<p>Clink<br/>
Pour</p>
<p>	Every window was open, despite it being thirty degrees and snowing lightly; the only lights coming from inside were from strategically placed candles. High tempo Jazz was blaring from somewhere deep within the house; despite it looking as if nobody was living there. The side of the duplex in Hells Kitchen that was currently acting as it’s own club was owned out-right by a man neighbors have called ‘quiet’, ‘unassuming’ and ‘generous’. He rarely had visitors and, seldom left- or at least they presumed, they saw him coming as much as they saw him going. Tonight, however, the home seemed to be celebrating, or mourning, something and, doing so very loudly. </p>
<p>	Outside, with one foot on the bottom-most stair, stood a man only mildly unaccustomed to the area. He wore black from his clean boots to his long pea-coat and hat; all designer, all designed to fit him specifically. He watched the windows for a sign that he hadn’t wasted his time- and got one, in the silhouette of man's upper body in a second-story window and, the scent of cannabis wafting down. He wavered, just for a moment, before walking up the stairs to ring the doorbell; when he got there he noticed the door was slightly ajar and, wondered if it had been intentional.</p>
<p>So many steps had to be taken for them to get to where they were; for the comfort of an old friend to become the comfort of a new lover- the odds were never in their favor. All the same, here they were- emotions raw and new, strong and old, brewing in the stomachs of men who had lived separate but parallel lives that came crashing together in a trauma neither could walk away from. </p>
<p>	Gently he opened the door, the hinges groaning and creaking like a castle from an old horror movie and, pushed it closed with a loud thud. Turning around he took in the view and found himself comforted in the unmoved stacks of books and, paper-strewn tables- a scene rarely unchanged by time or god themselves. With an unobserved flourish, he removed his gloves, placed them on the entry table, and set about locking the three or four deadbolts on the door; he understood now that it was most likely left open, as all the windows were too. He heard a little chuckle while pulling his scarf from his neck and looked up to see the silhouetted man standing at the top of the stairs with a glass that shined in the dull light. “The door was open-”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it” he took a couple steps down and spun the ice in his glass; once he made it halfway it was evident that he was wearing a pair of jeans and, nothing else “I got distracted-” he nodded at the door “-and thank you.”</p>
<p>“Daniel-”<br/>
“Hey, you want a drink?” </p>
<p>“You’re not wearing a shirt, it’s freezing-”</p>
<p>“Then close the windows while I get you a glass of wine” he took the last few stairs, a mixture of scents lingering as he passed- one more masculine than the last. </p>
<p>“Dan-”</p>
<p>“I know- I’ve got a Joseph Phelps red or a Petrus which is a Merlot-?” Dan called out from the kitchen while he took his advice and closed the few windows downstairs</p>
<p>“I don’t care-” Adrian called back, he had moved back into the entryway to hang his jacket in the closet and, found himself pausing at a mirror near the stairs; Dan hadn’t been aware of his coming but it was if he’d been expected. He knew there had been no monitoring involved, but wondered fancifully if maybe he’d obtained a 6th sense. He adjusted his hair and was straightening his back when a glass came over his right shoulder “The Merlot?”</p>
<p>“It was a new bottle-” </p>
<p>“You shouldn’t have-” Adrian took the drink from Dan’s hand and, turned to face him. He was close enough now that Adrian noticed he wasn’t wearing his glasses, second that he was wearing black form-fitting Levis and, third that he’d been working out. “You know more than a drink and I’m lost to you until morning-?” </p>
<p>“Of course” Dan raised his own glass of what smelled to be scotch and, clicked it against the wine glass.</p>
<p>Clink</p>
<p>Adrian tasted the wine on the tip of his tongue and smiled “What’s the occasion?”</p>
<p>“Hmm? Oh, all this? Yea I was just thinking about burning the place to the ground but realized my insurance lapsed-” he cocked an eyebrow at Adrians' disbelieving face before laughing “-no, no I tripped all the fuses messing with unstable particles and didn’t have any replacements.” </p>
<p>“To be honest the latter would be more believable had I not known you” Adrian wandered over to the gas fireplace in the living room and found it roaring “what were you working on?”</p>
<p>“Just tinkering.”</p>
<p>“With unstable particles-?”</p>
<p>“Guys gotta have a hobby” Dan shot back his drink and dropped the glass on a stack of books about entropy. He was stable on his feet despite being visually inebriated and looking at Adrian with the hunger of a starving man. “What can I do for you, Adrian?”</p>
<p>He set the wine glass down on a table in the hall.</p>
<p>Clink</p>
<p>“I was in the neighb-”</p>
<p>“Bullshit-” He was taken back by Adrians’ hands on his jaw and a breathy kiss that forced him against the fireplace. It had been going on like this for months, if one didn’t yield the other would and they’d end up at each others' front door sometime in the evening. </p>
<p>Some days would be more domestic, others- well other days were just for the sex.</p>
<p>“I wanted to see you” Adrian spoke between kisses “I, needed to-”</p>
<p>“I know” Dan breathed, wrapped his arms around his hips and, dropped his hands so they hung against his backside. </p>
<p>Adrian could start to identify some of the smells that were lingering around him, the cannabis, the scotch but also something woody that was most likely his shampoo and, a musky cologne he’d smelled once or twice before. Dan had a bit of a five-o-clock shadow that felt rough against his hands but- surprisingly good against his jaw; he dropped his hands to allow the most supple lips he knew better access to his neck. “I-, didn’t know if you’d answer-”</p>
<p>“No reason not to anymore” Dan bit eagerly into his lovers' neck and felt him tense with an audible gasp. He released his ass to wrap his arms around Adrians’ back and, pushed away from the fireplace.  In the months before their affair started, he would have been more likely to kill Adrian, or at the very least try to, if he’d dared come near his home or anybody he loved; then it was still fresh in their minds- what Adrian did, what Dan saw. But, time made a fool out of both of them when they found themselves wrapped in each others' embrace, unable to part their lips from one or another skin. </p>
<p>“Ah-” he leaned his head back; Dan could get aggressive and part of him wanted to encourage it, wanted to let him expand his frustrations into Adrians' skin, wanted to let him mark him until he was barely recognizable. “I-” He started, but with a gentle exhale Dan stopped him, pushed his hips against Adrians and, leaned back to start unbuttoning his shirt; kissing him messily, and guiding the pair to the couch. He could taste the scotch on his breath and despite his reservations found the bitterness to be intoxicating.</p>
<p> Dan muttered into Adrians' collarbone “Damn-” and he pushed the shirt off of his shoulders to lay them bare. He wanted more than anything to trace every muscle on his body, to build a map in his mind of every scar and flaw so that he could love them more. However, the mind that wanted that was being held beneath a heavy wave of alcohol- instead, he pushed his left hand up Adrians' stomach and chest, resting it on his throat. A flash of memory caused him to close his eyes, but his inebriation made it hard to focus and it was gone as soon as it arrived; slowly, he looked up at Adrian who was breathing hard. </p>
<p>Yet, as he attempted to move his hand, he found it blocked and, instead tightened his hold. </p>
<p>Adrian swallowed, “Its- okay” his Adams-apple bobbed under the pressure “its okay.” </p>
<p>Dan slowly eased a man, who had a good four inches on him, to the couch and, released his throat to leave soft kisses along his chest toward the lower stomach. </p>
<p>“Mm-” Adrian closed his eyes, his lips were as soft as he remembered and with each gentle kiss, he left a warm spot that immediately chilled in the breeze that was still coming from the upstairs windows. Opening his eyes for a moment observing as, a man he’d never once imagined would be this close, kissed and nipped at his stomach. “Dan, Dan my boots-” </p>
<p>“Huh-? Oh,” He knelt on the floor and used both hands to unlace and remove the boots, quickly leaned back up and, returned to leaving hot kisses on Adrians' stomach. The sober part of Dan was screaming that he needed to stop and think, remember what he did, but the drunk part knew that everything's inevitable and to stop worrying so god damn much. It would be the inebriated part that would eventually convince the sober part and, they’d be better for it; in the end. For now, the battle raged on in his subconscious as his fore-mind was fully enveloped by the taste of his skin and, the removal of his slacks; he slipped Adrians' belt from his waistband as quick as a whip, dropping it to the floor beside them.</p>
<p>Clink</p>
<p>“You’re awfully proficient” Adrians' voice was just barely colored with lust.</p>
<p>Dan unbuttoned the slacks keeping him from what he wanted and pushed his hands quickly below the waistline; his fingers finding and, pressing profoundly deep into Adrian's hips. He was concerned that any harder they would snap beneath his hands; which he imagined, in some ways, was what he wanted. “No good at my own.” As Dan tugged he could feel Adrian wiggle a little to help him along. Encouraged, enraptured and blissful he stood, pulled Adrians' slacks to his feet and, dropped them where he’d left the belt. He took inventory of the feast laid out before him, bit the inside of his lip and,  thanked God that he could indulge so openly and freely; knowing full well that a partner like Adrian was once in a lifetime. </p>
<p>“Did she teach you that?” Adrian teased looking up, eyes barely open.</p>
<p>“Some secrets should remain that way” he placed a warm hand on Adrians' left ankle, slid it up his calf, to the inner thigh where he eased on the pressure so that his thumb was just barely touching the skin. With ease, Dan then knelt to the floor, bringing Adrians’ right leg down with him. </p>
<p>Adjusting himself to this new position, Adrian raised his arms above his head to stretch his entire body along the length of the sofa while it seemed Dan had taken to kissing his right thigh, again each wet kiss going cool as he moved on to the next. He found that he was losing himself, that each kiss, each bite, his mind quieted; he found focus in Daniels’ lust and that was something he didn’t want to lose. Dan bit closer to his groin, forced a moan from his lips, and a breathy laugh that only succeeded to encourage him further. </p>
<p>He wanted to say *Oh, you like that?* but all he managed was “Oh-?” and another- harder, bite.</p>
<p>“Ah-” Adrian gasped, his body tensing up to the sudden pain “Jesus Christ Daniel-” </p>
<p>“Daniel-?” He bit again, softer but in the same place. Adrian didn’t manage the words this time as a shiver of pain shot through him like a bolt of lightning “I love when you call me Daniel.” </p>
<p>Adrian was breathing hard again, that same look of fear and excitement shining like a pharos in his eyes; he leaned down to take Dan’s rough face in his hands again, pulling him up to meet his lips. </p>
<p>	They kissed for some time, first lightly then- harder until neither could breathe nor relent; both knew this was the point of no return and neither stopped to watch as it went by. Adrian finally leaned back and, between laughs attempted to reign in their breathing.</p>
<p>“What-” Adrian laughed “-are we teenagers? The inside of your lip is tore to shreds-”</p>
<p>“If we were-” Dan replied with a cocked eyebrow and a hard shaky breath “-then I already would have blown you and my wad” the back and forth felt comfortable on his tongue. It simulated a lifetime of intimate knowledge of each others' lives, their minds working in some conjecture together to gently find and, exploit each weakness'. He wanted this feeling forever- it gave him more of a kick than liquor ever did. </p>
<p>Adrian opened his arms inviting him to make due on his threats, urging him to indulge. </p>
<p>“Dayn azoy sheyn, oysfirn mayns du*.” </p>
<p>He leaned his neck back against the arm of the couch, blond hair falling and coming undone. Then, with a gentle motion draped his wrists over Dan’s shoulders who’d started the descent back down his chest. He didn’t seem to tire, nor did he ever seem to tire of Adrian whom he treated like a new man every time they made love; he kissed his skin as if he’d never kissed it before and like he’d never kiss it again. In a locked away part of his brain, he could piece together the subtle way that Dan had watched him all these years. Glimpses of over the shoulder glances, of locking eyes and looking away, he’d never thought much of them outside of a general awkwardness that troubled the young Dan; his mind had been too distracted then. As far as he’d known Dan had been straight, but he’d also only recently discovered his on-again-off-again relationship with the deceased queen of BDSM The Twilight Lady; it was likely that he’d been very good at turning the persona on and off, the same way Adrian had. </p>
<p>Here, however, those personas were stripped bare and any secrets either held, became an avalanche of truth; there wasn’t anything to hold back anymore.</p>
<p>	Between Adrians’ thighs Dan had slid again off the couch, exhaled shakily and kissed the bulge in his jockeys with a flick of his tongue. </p>
<p>“Ah-” Adrians’ hips instinctively raised from the couch to meet his mouth.</p>
<p>Dan pressed them back down with his thumbs and, a small laugh that told his partner to be patient. There were a few- parlor tricks- that he’d learned over the years to impress friends and enemies that included but were not limited to: sleight of hand, throwing his voice and opening things with his mouth. So, he leaned his head to the left, slipped his tongue between the folds of fabric and, popped the small button; tasting him just on the edge of his tongue- he again flicked, teasing a moan from Adrian’s lips. He’d eyed his tired face in the candlelight and wondered what the nights had become since the incident; outside of the axiomatic ones spent tearing at each others' skin. He was still gorgeous, he was still brilliant, he was still everything Daniel wanted, but the fatigue of the guilt had taken a toll on his light and he’d become gray. </p>
<p>Nevertheless, when he had him like this? When he had his body and his mind, he could see for a moment that warmth return, even with bleary blurred eyes- he could still see it. </p>
<p>	Pushing his tongue further, he wrapped it gently around the tip of his prick and pulled it directly into his mouth with a low muffled moan. Under his hands Adrians' thighs tensed, his thumb laying firmly where he bit earlier so there was a gentle reminder of pain each time he inhaled. He kept his lips tight and his teeth clear, enjoying the way he gently bucked each time he hit the back of his throat, the way his hand always found it’s way into his hair. God, what cock- Dan mused while twirling his tongue around the head- What a beautiful god damn cock. </p>
<p>“Mmm,” Adrians fingers twirled on the back of his head, dancing between holding his neck and gripping his hair; there was no need to force Dan into any position as he was there the moment one could imagine. So when Adrian gently increased the weight of his hand- Dan already had his prick halfway down his throat. </p>
<p>He held it there for a time, flexing his throat muscles- delighting in the pressure and the pain of having his airway completely blocked and backed away once he’d felt the first gulp of air stick in his throat so, that when he sat back he was gasping. But, the most important part of any job is to stick with it, so with a shaky inhale he did it again, holding it longer and forcing it further down his throat; he felt the heat of Adrians' hand on his neck, clutching tightly with a vigor reserved for these moments.</p>
<p>Adrian was breathing deeply, but steady- he felt revered in a way that didn’t make his skin crawl, a response- that surprised him. Here, in spite of everything, with Dan, it was natural, right and, equally desired; for every second he spent exploring his skin, Adrian would return them twofold until they both dropped from exhaustion.</p>
<p>	The two shared a deep melancholy; a belief they were living on borrowed time. Stolen from lives over a career of heroics, young people murdered for the greater good. Proverbially, the blood on Adrians' hands was cleaner but- there was more of it and Dan chose to keep this, even when he wanted nothing more than to tear him apart.</p>
<p>“Stand up,” Adrian said after a time, his voice breathy yet assertive, and smoothly readjusted himself so he had a better view. He watched eagerly while his lover got back to his feet, and found that he was infatuated with the way his stomach moved in equal measure with his chest whilst breathing. “Your jeans-” Adrian flicked his eyes down and back up with a sly, lustful smile. He’d said on numerous occasions that Daniels' body was the ‘ideal’, and found his fingers wanting to reach out to trace his obliques, to hold his chest and never let go. Instead, he sat patiently, during which time Dan had flicked open his belt buckle and started to unzip; Adrian stopped him “Wait-” he laughed softly “-turn around.” </p>
<p>Dan smiled- pleased to please- turned to face the opposite direction, his back muscles were taught and defined in the candlelight. Adrian moaned in spite of himself as Dan slowly pulled his jeans down past his backside. He held them tight for a moment so, that when he dropped them, his ass would bounce- which elicited another quiet moan. </p>
<p>	He didn’t turn when he heard the sofa decompress nor when he felt hot breath on the back of his neck and gasped when a hand came from behind him to wrap around his prick. “Fuck-” Dan exhaled slowly, and leaned his head back against his shoulder savoring in the bliss of skin to skin contact. </p>
<p>Adrian rarely saw this part of him and, even less often did he take the role of the dominant figure; content to let him lead. But tonight he could feel a sort of mad desperation coming from Dan- he wanted something more than a couple of blow jobs and Adrian, on occasion, sneaking off before sunrise. </p>
<p>He stroked his triceps, linking Dan’s fingers together behind his head and slid his lips along his forearms. With a kiss to the palms of his hands, he wrapped his arms around the strong waist of a dream, losing his fingers in his chest hair, his stomach- his hips. The progress he’d made physically in a year was incredible, each rendezvous Adrian felt a new definition, a return to the body he’d never gotten to enjoy in their youth.</p>
<p>Dan responded by tilting his hips downward to press his ass firmly against Adrians' groin.</p>
<p>“Ahh-” Adrian smiled into his hair.</p>
<p>“Hmm?” </p>
<p>“If that’s what you want-” </p>
<p>Dan’s skin flushed beneath his fingers. “How diaphanous can I be-?”</p>
<p>“Nuance has never been one of your many charms- Daniel.”</p>
<p>“No-” he laughed “-I suppose not.” </p>
<p>Anal wasn’t foreign territory, but Dan’s voice was low and eager in a way that made it feel new and, perfectly invigorating; with a pause, Adrian spun him around and lead him back to the couch, a time they used to kiss desperately. </p>
<p>	The wind outside had begun to blow gusts of snow up from the ground, where it flurried against the shaking panes of the windows. In the city that never slept, streets began to empty; the night people hurrying early to their apartments and lofts afraid of being stuck in a snowstorm that wasn’t coming. </p>
<p>Normally they’d rush upstairs but tonight it just felt like a waste of valuable time; the sofa would function in its place.</p>
<p>“How do you want-” Adrian started, but as soon as he spoke Dan pulled away and turned, bending forward over the arm of the couch to reach into a side table drawer. His eyes were once again admiring the backside of his lover, wondering how such an ass could exist and, in a small voice moaned- “Perfect-”. With quickness usually reserved for his enemies, he knelt on the couch behind Dan, leaving one leg standing for balance.</p>
<p>“Howdy,” Dan chuckled as he finally found what he was looking for, handing Adrian a small bottle of decent lube. </p>
<p>“Always prepared aren’t you?” </p>
<p>Dan looked behind him with an especially guileful and boozy smile “As much as I care for you, I care for my anus just a little bit mo-” He felt Adrians' knuckle slide between his cheeks and press firmly against his asshole, the coolness of the lube and, the deftness of the gesture sent an authentic shiver down his spine. </p>
<p>“Mmm-?” Adrian leaned forward to kiss his back, turning his knuckle in circles. To envisage such elation to have evolved from such horror- he’d give anything to make it last. He slid his knuckle out and, slowly, almost achingly slid his middle digit in. </p>
<p>“Hell-” Dan leaned down on his elbows in an attempt to control his breathing; not out of fear, but out of anticipation. His inhibitions were gone, blown away like footprints in the snow, and he couldn’t trust himself not to go too far; nonetheless, behind him, his partner was teasing, testing, and doing what he could to lure him out. </p>
<p>Adrian increased pressure and found his finger slipping easily within, causing a guttural moan to pass Dan’s lips. “Do you like that?” Adrian whispered into his back, lips hovering mere centimeters above his skin.</p>
<p>“Mmm.”</p>
<p>Adrian straightened up so that he could fully appreciate the shape Daniels' body was taking. His free hand sat firmly clutching his backside as he increased his reach inside of him and, gently pushed a second finger in. </p>
<p>Dan inhaled sharply but didn’t pull away, and after a moment began lightly rocking back against his fingers. Once more, it wasn’t as if this was the first, but there was something about that night that made it feel all the more right. </p>
<p>Adrian thrust a third finger in and Dan’s shoulders clenched together, a deep shuddering exhale escaped his lips; it wasn’t painful, but the pressure was concentrated and immense. </p>
<p>“Too much?” Adrian asked quietly.</p>
<p>“No- god, god no” Dan managed out with a shaky laugh, to which the response was a faster rhythm “Adrian-” he dropped his head down again and breathed heavily. He could hear Adrian opening the lube bottle again and the sound of it being applied; his body began to shake at the prospect of what was coming.</p>
<p>Adrian removed his fingers and bent down to kiss Dan’s ass, up his back to his neck; his lovers' response was to lean his throat up. “Tell me you want me.”</p>
<p>“I want you.”</p>
<p>“So obliging.” </p>
<p>“Shit-” Dan found his breath caught in his throat again and tried to swallow it down, but instead only exhaled clumsily. He lifted his right elbow from the arm of the couch and swung it downward to Adrians' thigh, gripping tightly with his fingers; urging him on. </p>
<p>Though, Adrian knew better, knew to him the wait was worth the reward; so, with a smile, he guided the tip of his prick against his asshole and pressed tenuously. Dans' fingers dug deeper into Adrian’s thigh and he couldn’t get enough, making him wait just long enough so that when his nails were at the moment of breaking the skin he pushed the head inside. </p>
<p>	A rasping moan came from Dan’s stomach like all the air suddenly was suddenly forced out of him and, he was delighted by it. </p>
<p>Using his hand to inch himself amply inside, Adrian was as kind as he could be in such a sensitive place; but his love never complained and, instead whispered- More- with every stroke. After a moment of heavy breathing, Adrian removed the hand he’d been using to guide his prick, placed it on Dan’s backside and, leaned fully into him. </p>
<p>“Ah, fu-” Dan inhaled and threw his head back instinctively.</p>
<p>He pushed just a little harder, his hips shuddering against his ass and slid back, but not out and, then back in once again. In this instance he saw Dan’s mouth open, his heavy breathing filling the quiet corners of the first floor of the apartment. Upstairs the manic jazz that had been blasting through the windows when Adrian first arrived had turned over to the B side and, a soft voice accompanied by a quiet piano echoed in the frenzied wind. </p>
<p>Each thrust encouraged by the little gasps released by his lovers' throat and a message in the form of the fingers still gripping his thigh: don’t stop. With mild grandiosity, Adrian pulled Dan’s arm back into a lock and increased his pace. </p>
<p>The natural response to being put in a hammerlock would be to turn and decrease the pain, but Daniel stayed in the position he was in. The precipitous pain in his shoulder however, ostensibly woke him up from the haze he’d started to fall in to. </p>
<p>Adrian was warming up to his inclinations, as his own we’re being explored, integrated and, welcomed with open arms. He knew that beneath Dan’s tendency to dominate was an equal desire to be submissive and, to have someone who would provide both without shame; Adrian wanted to be that for him, discovering his own pleasure in the carry through. “You’re fantastic” he muttered, “absolutely fantastic.”</p>
<p>Dan chuckled through moaning breaths “You're- just saying that mmmf, because you’re in me” he felt Adrians' hand slip up his back into his hair and take hold. He laughed again, this time a little strained, and leaned up, using his only free arm, so that his back dipped slightly. </p>
<p>That little depression made Adrian bite his own lip, release his arm and grab hold of both of his hips. Noticing how the fingers that formerly had been digging in his thigh had moved back to the arm of the sofa; as if Dan was releasing all control. </p>
<p>What a rush, Dan panted, “Goddammit-” </p>
<p>Adrian lifted his chin in the air and realized that his own jaw had dropped and he was hearing his own breathing in sync with Dans. </p>
<p>	The wind was now at a fever pitch and had mostly drowned out the sounds of the city; at the same time, the jazz from upstairs had become completely lost to their ears. Rhythmic breathing interrupted by gentle whispers of encouragement and, words that were so close to I Love You that it felt a shame; were all either man cared to focus on. </p>
<p>Dan could feel Adrian’s stride start to change and closed his eyes, his body tingling like static electricity; he didn’t hide his pleasure, there wasn’t time for that.</p>
<p>“Christ-” Adrian tensed and bent his body across Dan’s back with a prolonged shudder; for a moment they lay together unable or, unwilling to separate their bodies. </p>
<p>“Are-” Dan had started but found that his mind blanked as his lover had taken hold of his prick and began to stroke; even so he realized quite quickly that this was just to gauge where he was at. Suddenly, and with little warning, Dan felt him pull out, the couch decompresses further and, his hands switch to opposite thighs.</p>
<p>He easily rolled Dan back toward the other side of the sofa; he knew instincts would make it easy and was proven right. With knee’s over his shoulders, Adrian used both arms to ease Dan’s body into a position he knew would be optimal as well as comfortable. He then took further advantage and used the tip of his tongue and licked upwards from his taint to the head of Dan’s dick. </p>
<p>Dan’s whole body tensed from the abrupt motion and, when he went to open his mouth to speak again- the most ungodly sound came out. </p>
<p>Adrian was more practiced than Dan and it was apparent in his method; less bold arduous movements- more tongue. Beneath his lips he could feel him squirming, his already labored breathing catching and releasing in irregular intervals. </p>
<p>He couldn’t stop his hand from grabbing Adrians' hair, it had become a fetish point for both of them, and, so far Dan had been successful in not exploiting it. Now, there wasn’t anything stopping him, so he wrapped his fingers around the longest parts of it and gripped “Adrian, oh Christ-” </p>
<p>There you are- Adrian mused as he took every inch of Dan with vigor. Within minutes he felt his strong hips thrust upward, his prick go stone hard and braced his throat for the warmth that began to flow down it. Dan gave a strangled sound before exhaling and watched as Adrian pursed his lips around his dick, leaned up, and swallowed with an exhausted look. </p>
<p>With his body still feeling like rubber he managed to hook his hands beneath Adrian and, pull him in an embrace; they lay there until the sweat began to dry and the refreshing December air became acrimonious and harsh. Both stood with groans coalesced with laughter and set off upstairs.</p>
<p>They’d make love once more before morning and when Dan awoke he found himself alone in bed with a hangover.</p>
<p>	Downstairs Adrian had turned the coffee pot on and was amazed to find that Dan had his brand of tea in the pantry. Not once in the time that they’d been doing this had Adrian ever stayed long enough to necessitate of a cup of tea, but something about the night before seemed to deem it of import. He’d heard some rustling upstairs and the bathroom door open and close, then do the same again after a couple of minutes. He left the kitchen and went to sit in the living room where he’d turned the gas fireplace back on, though nowhere near at the level it had been the night before.</p>
<p>Heavy footsteps told Adrian, Dan was either still quite asleep or he was paying for the night before.</p>
<p>A groan from the entryway proved the latter.</p>
<p>“Adrian-” </p>
<p>“Morning.”</p>
<p>“I-” he knew Adrian hadn’t seen him yet but he looked terrible “-didn’t expect you to stay, when I woke up I’d figured-”</p>
<p>“There’s coffee” he waved absently at the kitchen.</p>
<p>“I see you found the tea, I uh-” Dan called out while grabbed a mug, but didn’t finish his sentence, instead he began drinking the moment his cup was half full “Strong.”</p>
<p>“I’m not much a coffee drinker.”</p>
<p>“I know” He rubbed his forehead and grimaced again the moment the harsh coffee hit his stomach.</p>
<p>“A little hungover are we?” He heard a scoff from the kitchen and looked over to see Dan entering the den wearing a pair of flannel pajama bottoms that were slightly too big for him and were bagging at his waist.</p>
<p>“My head feels like I’m being buried in shit.”</p>
<p>“That’s- colorful.”</p>
<p>Dan set his coffee cup down on the table and crawled into the taller mans' lap with a groan “I had planned on doing much worse to myself before you showed up.”</p>
<p>Adrian wrapped his arms around him and smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>